


I love you

by Stryfe



Series: Strable [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Enough Stryfe and Cable love, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wade is off on a mission, for my small fandom of Stryfe/Cable people, so he left Stryfe and Nate alone to sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: Based off a prompt by otppromts from tumblr. Some bonding time between Stryfe and Cable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B stay up late, and Person A decide to fake sleep, thinking it’ll be interesting. Person B believes they’re asleep, and confesses their love for Person A. How Person A reacts is up to you.
> 
> For @775banana on twitter
> 
>  
> 
> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). My stories may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my sole permission.

Nathan’s room was dark, the only dim light available to see coming from the balcony where a beautiful full moon shone, hundreds of stars twinkling all across the sky. Carefully closing the door, Stryfe looked over to Nathan’s bed where his brother slept. Nathan was sleeping on his back, breathing evenly, his metal hand laying over his eyes. Stryfe finally dropped his gaze down to Nathan’s chest, pants feeling a bit tighter at the sight of Nathan's shirtless figure, while his soft black yoga pants rode low on his hips. Stryfe could feel his lips purse into a tight line at the fact that Nathan had gone to bed without even pulling some covers over himself in the middle of winter. What was the idiot thinking? If his brother was that tired then maybe, just maybe, Stryfe could force him to take the day off tomorrow to relax and spend time with him and Wade.

“Nathan?” Stryfe asked softly, stepping quietly across the floor. Regretfully, Stryfe hadn’t worn socks to keep a layer between his feet and the cold, smooth metal. Coming closer to the edge of the bed, Stryfe picked up the comforter from the couch before glancing down to Nathan’s toes, barely muffling his laughter. No matter what, Stryfe had come to laugh every time he saw his brother’s feet, tipped with cute, tiny metal toes on each foot. Nathan had asked him numerous times why he was laughing but the genuine curiosity and confusion Nathan showed every time only made Stryfe laugh harder.

Smiling, Stryfe stuck his tongue out towards Nate’s toes. God, those toes were so fucking adorable it was ridiculous. Picking his gaze right back up to Nathan’s face, the smile faded from Stryfe’s face as he paused. Nathan wouldn’t mind them sleeping together… right? They were finally getting along and Nathan kept telling him he didn’t mind the things Stryfe did, but what if he did mind? What if something as simple as Stryfe slipping into bed with him would make Nathan irritated and he just didn’t say anything about it?

“Nate?” Stryfe asked again, voice barely above a whisper. “…. Mind if I sleep with you? If you stay silent it’s a yes.”

….

….

….

Stryfe grinned at the continued silence. _Suck it, Nate, silence does mean yes_! Tossing the blanket messily over Nathan’s legs, Stryfe stripped himself out of his own shirt and pants, leaving only his briefs on. Placing his hands on either side of Nathan’s body, Stryfe slipped one leg over, pulling himself onto the bed. Gently grasping Nathan’s TO arm, Stryfe laid it away from Nate’s body and slid his right arm underneath Nathan, his left casually draping itself over Nathan’s chest. Glancing up, Stryfe watched his brother’s face for a moment before hooking a leg over Nathan’s own and laying his forehead above Nate’s heart.

“You know it’s decided, right? If me slipping into your bed like this hasn’t woken you up, then later today you, me and Wade are going to have fun while we relax.” At the continued silence, Stryfe snuggled closer into Nathan’s body, placing soft kisses over his heart. Nathan and Wade had become Stryfe’s entire world. They were all he had and Stryfe didn’t mind keeping it that way; especially considering how Scott and Jean had failed him before.

Shaking his head ever so slightly, as if it could knock away the thoughts, Stryfe focused back onto Nate’s chest, deciding to leave a slightly wetter kiss. Glancing up, Stryfe’s chest squeezed tight; Nathan was smiling gently, looking happy over whatever dreams were playing through his mind.

“I love you, Nate.” Stryfe could feel a tinge of regret hit as he realized he’d forgotten to keep his voice down. The regret faded as embarrassment hit, leaving Stryfe to hide his burning face into Nate’s neck. Look on the bright side…. Nate was asleep! He hadn’t heard a single word… well, not one he would remember anyway.

“Stryfe…” Every muscle in his body tensed as Nathan breathed his name, his entire body shifting until Nathan laid right on top of Stryfe. Nathan’s face nuzzled into Stryfe’s neck, arms wrapped around Stryfe while Nathan’s hips placed themselves firmly between Stryfe’s legs.

Remaining still, Stryfe counted the seconds as they went by, finally relaxing at the one minute mark. Stupid Nathan and his stupid moving. Taking in a deep breath, Stryfe suddenly heard, and felt, Nathan whisper something into his ear.

“… I, uh… Nate?” Stryfe asked, hesitantly.

“Mmm?” Nathan hummed, sounding amused but tired.

“What did you say?” Stryfe asked, his stomach twisting with nerves while his heart hammered.

Nathan pulled his face away from Stryfe’s neck, leaving it cold for a moment as their eyes met. “I love you too, Stryfe,” Nathan said warmly, smiling before leaning in to kiss Stryfe on the lips. Nate pulled off long enough to wet his lips with his tongue before covering Stryfe’s mouth with his own again. Stryfe could feel his own face heating up violently as Nathan’s hands slid down to grab onto his hips to encourage them to move.

“You fucker, you were awake this whole time?!” Stryfe managed to ask after biting hard enough to draw some blood from Nathan’s bottom lip.

Pulling back, Nathan looked at him, both amused and somewhat curious as to Stryfe’s reaction. “Well, I never said I was asleep.”

“You could have told me you were still awake, you bastard,” Stryfe growled, glaring up at Nathan.

“I _could_ have, but then it would have ruined you telling me that you loved me. I don’t see why I should have ruined that,” Nate replied, his face tilting to one side as it expressed every emotion that laced his voice; love, adoration, kindness… all things Stryfe hadn’t deserved and probably never would.

“I take it back. I hate you,” Stryfe muttered, turning his face to one side to try to hide some of his embarrassment.

“I love you too. I’ll always love you, and I’m so happy that I have you now. You and Wade,” Nathan leaned in again, kissing all over Stryfe’s face before trailing down his neck to his chest.

“How about we take all of today to relax?” Nathan teased, sliding Stryfe out of his last piece of clothing.

… Stupid Nathan. _Now_ he was looking out for his health.


End file.
